


Bats, Wings and Pretty Things

by Creative_loveaddict9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_loveaddict9/pseuds/Creative_loveaddict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was three o’clock on a frigid, chilly morning when Castiel woke to a blood curdling scream. He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes that refused to open. After taking a moment, he looked over to the clock and grumbled, but was quickly startled again by another yell coming from outside his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bats, Wings and Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first fanfiction I've actually finished and posted. I tried my best to get the spelling and grammar correct (so go easy on me).
> 
> I got the idea from a tumblr post and from a personal experience. (meaning there was a bat in my room one night and my boyfriend and I spent an hour trying to catch the little guy)
> 
> Enjoy (:

It was three o’clock on a frigid, chilly morning when Castiel woke to a blood curdling scream. He quickly sat up, rubbing his eyes that refused to open. After taking a moment, he looked over to the clock and grumbled, but was quickly startled again by another yell coming from outside his apartment.

 

He wasn't very familiar with his neighbors yet; Castiel had only moved into the two story apartment a month ago and being the anti-social person that he is, he hasn't had the chance to introduce himself to the person living below him. He raised himself from his warm bed and into the living room. He stared down the stairs wondering if he should go down and investigate. _It could be nothing,_ he wondered in thought, _the neighbor could have had a night terror … or he could be hurt._ His mind was made up and he started down the stairs.

 

Apartment (A)'s door was open and he walked out into the corridor and peeked inside to find a man standing on a chair holding a broom and a bucket. The neighbor swatted vigorously at the air while trying to keep balance. From the view he could only see his back, _though it was a pretty nice view,_  he thought to himself with a smirk. Knocking lightly on the opened door, the man swung around looking surprised to see his new visitor.

 

"Hello, I live upstairs and I heard some screaming" he said looking around cautiously " Are you.. are you okay?"

 

The man stepped off the chair looking as if he had just ran a marathon. His face gleaming with sweat and he seemed to be out of breath. “Uh, I’m fine, it’s just ” he looked at the ceiling like its going to eat him alive any moment and looked back at Castiel, “Somehow a bat got in here and now I’m trying to catch the bastard.” The man then wiped his brow with his arm and made his way over to Castiel, holding out his hand.

 

"I’m Dean, Dean Winchester, and you are my new neighbor?"

 

Looking at him up close, Castiel could now see how enchanting Dean’s eyes were. A beautiful, moss green that reminded him of when he was a child playing hide and seek with his siblings in the woods by their house. It wasn’t just his eyes that were beautiful though, there were freckles that lightly scattered upon his nose and cheeks and below that were plush lips. _Pull yourself together Castiel; he’s hot but no need to seem creepy,_ he internally screamed to himself. He realized he was staring and took Deans hand shaking it.

 

"Yes, I’m Castiel Novak, just moved in last month." he said with a small smile. "I could possibly help you catch the bat if you’re in need of assistance."

 

"Oh, I wouldn’t want to be a bother." He said, gripping the broom tightly as though he’s ready for the next attack, looking both alert and terrified. This guy really did need his help.

 

"No It’s fine, really, I insist."

 

He moved to the side allowing Castiel to enter the apartment. It wasn’t fancy, a large couch facing a flat screen tv fixed on the wall. He saw a guitar in the corner on its stand and some pictures of Dean and some other man who looked way taller than him.

 

"Okay, so its small but the thing is fast so we need to catch it in the bucket so we can take it outside and release it"

 

Castiel nodded and took the spare bucket he gave him and started walking around the kitchen looking for anything that looked furry with wings. While looking at the crack behind the refrigerator he heard another yell and looked over to see Dean swatting at a very little baby bat. It flew and landed on the wall and Castiel took the opportunity, running over with his bucket and trapping it. After Dean was done hyperventilating he looked over at Castiel stuck to the wall trying to keep the creature from flying away, he soon got the hint and grabbed a piece of cardboard and slid it between the wall and the bucket. Hearing the sound of flapping wings coming from the container, they hurried outside putting the bucket on the ground and watching as the baby bat flew away.

 

"I can’t believe you were scared of something so small and cute" Castiel said teasingly. _Is Dean blushing?_

 

"Hey, you try waking up to that flying over your head!"

 

After a few moments of looking up into the dark sky they made their way back inside to the corridor. Castiel was racking his brain for an excuse to see him again. He can’t just be like “Hey, next time you have a bat lose in your house, give me a call”.

 

"Thanks for helping me.. this wasn't a very good first impression, I guess" he laughed.

 

"Its no trouble at all, I’m glad I could assist." He gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked to his door. leaning his back against it.

 

"Maybe we could hang out sometime? Like get some coffee or see a movie?"

 

Castiel couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. He nodded “Yes, I would really like that, Dean.”

 

"Well I’ll see you tomorrow then? Afternoonish? I’ll take you to the cafe down the street for a thank-you-for-helping-me-capture-a-bat-at-three-in-the-morning latte." He said adding charming wink.

 

"Sounds good to me, I’ll see you then"

 

Giving Dean small smile and a wave, Castiel made his way up stairs to his warm bed feeling completely awake.

 

A year later Castiel moved again … but it was only downstairs with the man who has gorgeous green eyes and a surprising fear of bats.


End file.
